


Clumsy

by ElAirrr



Category: Horus Heresy - Various Authors, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 07:52:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18734785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElAirrr/pseuds/ElAirrr
Summary: [Happy Birthday to the wonderful Thorvor]A night where Thorvor's hidden sleeping habit gets discovered - and used.





	Clumsy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skjaldmaer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skjaldmaer/gifts).



> This work is dedicated solely to Thorvor, my fellow WH fan.  
> 夫人生日快乐！

Thorvor blinked her eyes in anxiety as she turned her head slightly to check on the person sleeping next to her. His calm and ordered breathing implied that whatever he was feeling at that moment, he surely handled it better than Thorvor. 

It wasn’t like she is scared of him… Thorvor pouted her lips as she reassured herself of that fact. She just… didn’t trust him. And there is a difference between being scared of someone and simply don’t trust them. 

Not to mention she had every reason to be suspicious of that man. Even after all those years…

She winced as those memories slipped past her mind, and her body twitched like a startled little animal.

Thorvor knew that Astartes never really sleep. Their bodies will enter this half-asleep and half-awake state so that if danger approaches, they will be able to realize it.

Not that she will attack him, or anything. Thorvor was just worried about her sleeping habit. To put it simply, she can be an ‘active’ sleeper. She remembered how those around her used to taunt her about it, telling everyone that “little Thorvor tried to wrestle with the blanket last night”, or “she nearly kicked me out of the bed”. Of course, that hardly happened when her training became intense. She slept like a dead meat after intense training, and so the joke faded away slowly.

Today wasn’t the most productive day ever, as her and Sevatarion basically just walked around the city. But still, that spent energy, right?

Maybe after all these years that habit could be gone.

Who knows? But she was gonna take her bet on that.

With a deep breath she calmed herself down, her tensed muscle relaxing with every intake of another breath, until at last Thorvor was breathing as calmly as the Night Lord next to her.

>

Jago Sevatarion’s eyes snapped open the moment he felt a leg resting on his body. It wasn’t because he was on guard against the person sleeping next to him – no, it was a reflexive action. Like how one tries to dodge when they see a bullet, or the act of running away when facing a ferocious enemy. Instincts are what keep humans alive, and it is even more so for a Space Marine like him.

He was very tempted to lift Thorvor’s leg up and put it back where it belongs – but the Fenrisian girl soon cuddled onto him like an octopus, her soft limbs held onto him with just the right amount of pressure to secure herself in place. 

Sevatarion observed her, wondering what she will feel like when she wakes up and see herself literally all over him. Then his mind jumped back to the first time he took her, and his hands turned into fists with the imagery that flashed by.

It wasn’t right. 

But it was extremely memorable.

His pupils expanded as memory took control of him. These were the tiny leisure he awards himself with occasionally. To dive into the little corner of his head where enjoyable memories wash over him. Not happy, but enjoyable. Like how he cut open an Ork’s skull once, the blood spewed everywhere, forming disturbing yet somewhat geometrical shapes on the floor.

However, even after all these years, nothing has triumphed over the memory him and the girl next to him made on that night.

Wait.

She wasn’t this ‘active’ in his memory.

His brain worked out a hypothesis in a matter of a few seconds. Sevatar bared his teeth as it unfolded in his mind.

Oh, the fun he shall have when he tests it out.

>

“What are you doing?” 

Thorvor woke up because she felt the touch of someone else, and she indeed found Sevatar’s hands tracing her legs, moving deftly to identify any foreign object that shouldn’t end up there.

“Scanning.” Sevatar replied without sparing a look to Thorvor. His handsome face showed no sign of lust, but Thorvor knew all too well where this was heading to.

“Just in case you want to stab me again.” He added on as he finished with his “scan”. 

“We have work to do tomorrow.” Thorvor rolled her eyes. 

“Pretty sure you have enough energy to spare…” Sevatar mumbled, then his hand reached towards the buttons on her pants, which Thorvor slapped it away with great strength. 

“I don’t.” She said, “I am extremely tired and I need some rest to restore my energy.”

A light chuckle escaped Sevatar’s mouth, he looked up and with ease his limbs formed into a cage to “lock” Thorvor down.

“Really? You seemed quite energetic when you tangled onto me.”

Thorvor’s cheeks turned bright red in response to that. She tried to look away because of embarrassment, but Sevatar pinched her jaw and forced her to look straight into his eyes. 

“Now, don’t be shy.” He sneered, then a kiss descended upon Thorvor’s senses. Thorvor reciprocated more passionately than she would like to admit. She needed that. They all needed that. After months of ducking away from the Imperium, they hardly kissed, not to mention having sex.

Like proper animals the couple tore each other’s clothes off, Thorvor kicked off her pants, and Sevatar himself even offered a helping hand when she tried to take his upper garment away.

Sevatar worked with uncanny patience to prepare Thorvor for his entry. Usually he won’t be this understanding, but since they can’t just find a doctor, so difficult environment required efficient adaptions. And obviously the man who was once the First Captain of the Night Lords did not prepare to disappoint. 

He targeted her clit first, rubbing it in his own rhythm to elicit more pleasure from the girl beneath him. The nectar flowed out of there soon wetted his hand, and under the faint city light it glistened. Like a soldier showing off his spoils, Sevatar waved his hand in front of Thorvor’s eyes, and made sure she sees clearly what was on there.

“Cheeky bastard…” Her voice was tainted by urge and longing, which made it weirdly appetizing. If Sevatar had a way to “eat” voice he would have done so, but since he didn’t, he resorted to crashing onto her lips again, devouring any moans or complains that came out of it.

Thorvor’s body twisted like a rope under him as the want started to build up. Her fingers sunk into Sevatar’s flesh, silently conveying her needs. He was no fool, and Sevatar knew exactly what was required of him. However, the Night Lord with his crooked humour did not prepare to fulfil her that easily.

“What say you, pup?” He rubbed his member against her, the wetness sending waves of ecstasy to his mind.

Thorvor bite her lip with great force and glared towards the man on top of her. The fully immersed Night Lord overlooked the slyness in her eyes until he found their positions switched. He watched with surprise as Thorvor ran her fingers through her hair and breathed out in delight.

“I say I should get what I want,” she shrugged, “we should never rely on other people to get things for us.”

And with that she “allowed” his entry. 

Energetic? She was going to show to him just how energetic she was. 

Sevatar breathed in deeply to soothe himself for the sight. His surprise has turned into delight by then. He usually hated the idea of himself in a passive position, but right now he had to admit that he was enjoying it a lot. Thorvor pushed everything to the limit without a care, her body bounced with elasticity, and he could not help but reached out his hand to touch it. She slapped it back, pinned his arms with her hands, and kissed him with an unseen ferocity. He took it all without complains. How could he possibly complain? It was too much of an enjoyment, he hardly had the time to take in her passion.

Steadily her breathing started to become quicker, her movement more erratic, but she rejected any help that came from Sevatar. She was determined to get there on her own. So Sevatar laid back and enjoyed the show.

As he watched he wondered how a place like Fenris gave birth to Thorvor. In the dark and crowded interior, she still shone like fresh crisp ice. Glimmer, twinkle, glint… whatever you called it, Thorvor radiated her own brightness in this dark paradise of lust and intimacy. If only he could, he would choose not to leave from this tonight. 

He felt her body shudder as orgasm shot through her veins. The Fenrisian girl flopped onto him, her golden hair ticklish. They were still connected, but Sevatar doubted that she had the sense to remember that.

His hand held her head up, and in her eyes, he saw confusion and uncertainty.

“My turn.” He could barely contain his excitement. Sevatar adjusted her position a bit so that they are better connected. Vigorously, he moved his waist, and pumped his member into her again.

>

Thorvor woke up when the sunlight hit her directly on the face. She stared at it dumbfounded at first, then her body jerked up despite the protest made by her sore muscle.

“Oh, good morning, pup,” Sevatar came into the room looking happier than ever, “how did you sleep?”

Thorvor was lost for word, she stared at him as she processed what happened last night.

“I must say, I had a brilliant time – you hardly moved, you know? But that was understandable, considering how hard you worked last night.”

Then it all linked up together, Thorvor moaned in embarrassment, unable to accept her acts last night. 

“Fuck you, Sevatar.” She mumbled.

“With pleasure.”


End file.
